A capacitive touch device detects a touch point by sensing the capacitance variation from its capacitive touch sensor, and thus its performance highly depends on the accuracy of the sensed capacitance. In the course of sensing a capacitive touch sensor for capacitance variation, external noise and capacitive coupling between sensor electrodes can affect the sensed value, making a non-contact point be mistaken for a touch point, or leading to abnormal sensed values generated at a non-contact point that feedback incorrect coordinates and in turn causing mis-operation.
Therefore, it is desired a reliability improved sensing apparatus and method for a capacitive touch device.